


Two sides of One Coin

by Sketchykechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Crying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchykechi/pseuds/Sketchykechi
Summary: Oikawa has been having more problems with his fangirls recently, and he asks Iwazumi to help him.  Iwazumi has had a crush on Oikawa since grade-school and this might be his only chance to woo him. Little does he know Oikawa might just feel the same way.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 30





	Two sides of One Coin

Iwazumi had always thought that Oikawa's fangirls were obsessive, infuriating, and just plain annoying. Iwazumi never thought that they would be borderline violent. This new revelation of his had come after Oikawa had come to him completely covered in ash screaming about how one of the girls, Danuja Sato, had nearly set him on fire after he rejected the flambé she made for him. 

" They're becoming rabid" Oikawa had huffed wiping the soot from his hair. And Iwazumi couldn't disagree with him on that.

That seemed to be getting more and more vicious over the past few weeks and nobody, not even the girls they'd asked could tell them why.

This is why when Oikawa had come running.... well sprinting towards him on that Monday afternoon Iwazumi was anything but surprised.

"Aw Shit Iwa-chan they're after me again!" Oikawa yelped at him grabbing his sleeve and pulling them behind the nearest building." 

"I was just walking out to the vending machine to get some milk bread," Oikawa muttered wiping what seemed to be lipstick smudges on his face, "And they jumped out of trees, literal trees Iwa, and started asking me for my number." 

He grabbed onto Iwazumi's school jacket shaking him dramatically. "They are getting between me and my milk bread and that's crossing a line!"

He fumed pulling Iwazumi so close to him that Iwazumi could see every sun-tanned freckle that Oikawa always tried to hide with his sister's makeup. Iwazumi of course didn't see the point in it. Oikawa had always joked that the freckles were the only flawed part of his flawless face. But Iwazumi always thought that they made him look realistic. Like Oikawa wasn't just the copy of the perfect boy archetype that you see everywhere in the media. Those freckles made Oikawa look like he was real and there and alive. Those freckles were the most beautiful thing about him. Iwazumi was too busy looking at those freckles of Oikawa's to notice the dire situation at hand.

"Iwazumi are you even listening to me?" Oikawa gawked shaking Iwazumi so much that he started getting dizzy. 

"What?" Iwazumi said scratching his head while squinting. This earned him a mix between a confused and annoyed look from Oikawa.

"Are you fucking serious Iwazumi, there are girls and some guys that are so obsessed with me that they will stalk me, taint my food, and set me on fire! and all you want to do is daydream!" Oikawa squawked at him.

Iwazumi started to heat up upon him. "Some guys?" he coughed out looking at Oikawa with widening eyes and a noticeably surprised expression. 

"Well yeah..." Oikawa bragged looking at Iwazumi as if he was stupid. "Everyone loves me Iwazumi," 

Oikawa said finally letting go of Iwazumi's uniform to cross his arms at him.

"That was literally the only thing you got from what I said!" Oikawa asked. "I'm literally being set on fire here and all you can think of is how guys might be obsessed with me!"

Oikawa's lips turned up in a comfortable smirk "So closed-minded Iwa," he chuckled. Iwazumi's face heated up more which made him look away from Oikawa hurriedly. 

"That's not what I meant" he grumbled at Oikawa turning back to glare at him. Oikawa's smile widens and he starts laughing.

"Goodness Iwa I was just joking" he looks at him with that beautiful white smile of his. His eyes shining in the sun with his auburn hair.

"But seriously," Oikawa said snapping Iwazumi out of the daze he was in "how do I get rid of them." Iwazumi laughed much to Oikawa's annoyance. "How the fuck do you expect me to help you I can't be your personal bodyguard" which made Oikawa look at him almost as he had sparked an idea. Iwazumi Hates Oikawa's Ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, thanks for reading!!!  
> I'll try and update as quickly as I can!


End file.
